


Baby, lie with me a while, 'cause we got time to kill

by Sister_Grimm



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Aftermath Of Hockey Fight, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: The way he smiles when he is nervousThe way he bites or curls his lipsOr: Teuvo sees his boyfriend twice a season and not nearly enough in the summer. He doesn’t want to share him
Relationships: Esa Lindell/Teuvo Teravainen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	Baby, lie with me a while, 'cause we got time to kill

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly Caixxa and Lily’s fault because apparently I’m extremely emotionally into this narrative writing not porn is hard.
> 
> Also Abby and Jacque who /also/ let me rant about this ship
> 
> 💜💜💜
> 
> (Title and summary both from The Gospel Youth’s “All She Ever Does” which is Teuvo as fuck)

Teuvo is waiting for Esa to get to his apartment for what feels like hours, he swears Esa does this on purpose, they see each other twice a season and then as much as they can over the summer and twice a season Esa drags his ass. Takes forever to get to Teuvo’s apartment, takes forever to get changed. For a while Teuvo thought he did it because he didn’t like Sebastian living at Teuvo’s house. And Teuvo can’t judge him for being jealous, not with the split lip he’s currently rocking but he almost jumps a foot in the air when his phone rings.

“Hello.” And he answers in English out of habit, Sebastian still has a key to his apartment and the common language with his other teammates is English.

“Let me up, babe.”, Finnish. The voice he’s been waiting, pacing, dying to here, no name needed and he almost melts before remembering he’s supposed to be annoyed because it’s been _ages_ since the game ended. He doesn’t answer, just hits the button to buzz him up.

He’s not surprised that despite wanting to be buzzed in, Esa uses his key to get into the apartment, lets Teuvo box him against the door even as Esa out masses him by twenty pounds and three inches. Teuvo may be short but he’s spent a lot of his life proving he’s not fragile, but Esa makes him feel like porcelain, a fragile delicate thing to be cared for. And Esa catches his chin. “You’re a goon now?”

Teuvo bites his lip, trying not to split his lip again, not re open where he’d cut his lip on his own teeth after John hit him back, nearly got himself thrown out of the game, Sebastian said, but he’d sat ten long stressful minutes for it anyway. Watched Esa fuss over John and Dougie and Andrei try to kill the penalty without him. “You’re mine.”, he grumbles.

“And you’re a brat.”, Esa says, angling Teuvo’s face and kissing him and finally.

It feels like it’s been months since they touched. It probably has been, not since the summer when they could wake up together, make breakfast in the morning, train together.

(And watch him play on the same team as John even in the summer. It’s fine. Everything is _fine_.)

He opens his mouth to the kiss, drags his teeth over Esa’s lower lip and drinks in the little noise he makes. He holds Esa’s hips in place, still against his front door. And very glad Sebastian has his own Dallas thing so he doesn’t come and mourn the loss with quality North Carolina craft beer. You can’t get the good Finnish stuff in Raleigh. And he slides a thigh between Esa’s legs and feels him grind down. “Missed you.”, Esa murmurs as they rest forehead to forehead rocking against each other, Teuvo sucking proprietary marks in to Esa’s pale skin.

“He can’t have you.”, Teuvo whispers, and Esa tugs on his hair, it’s not a good angle for Esa to bite at his neck but those twenty pounds come in handy and Teuvo exhales sharply as his back hits the wall. Esa hiking Teuvo’s hands above his head and holding them in place and Teuvo whines, rocking against nothing now. Esa too far and the rough sensation of his jeans through his underwear is nowhere near enough.

Esa lets his hands go, curls his hands under Teuvo’s thighs and lifts. Teuvo reacts immediately, arms wrapping around Esa’s neck and legs around his waist and they linger there for a long moment, kissing. He remembers hiding in a trainer’s room at WJC, Esa holding him up like this. “He doesn’t want me.”, Esa promises.

Teuvo almost laughs, “Yes, he does.” And Esa presses against him, as though he’s trying to shut him up and Teuvo groans.

Esa looks serious for a moment and then speaks, half breathless, “And Sebastian wants you, what’s your point?”

Teuvo groans, “I’m yours.” It’s half promise, half prayer and Esa exhales, and then next kiss is slow, soft, and delicate.

Like Teuvo is still the fragile one.

They move away from the door. Or really Esa carries him. He knows Esa can carry him, he’s been showing off for years. He’ll know Esa is getting old when he stops picking him up at every opportunity and it’s not hard for Esa to toss him on the bed, to strip off his stupid band shirt as Teuvo bounces for a moment on a bed too big for one person because even when Esa’s not there, he’s there.

Teuvo’s much faster out of his own clothes, looking at Esa who’s built for hockey, tall and broad and thicker in the middle than you expect when you first see him, all muscle and he brackets Teuvo to the bed. “Mine.”, Esa murmurs and he grabs Teuvo by the thighs and _pulls_, Teuvo’s cock jerking at the way Esa can move him like he’s nothing. For all the muscle he’s put on since Chicago, he’s still so small by hockey standards and Esa holds him down, lets Teuvo drink in that he’s here as though he hasn’t been doing that since Esa walked in the door. 

Finally Teuvo decide it’s enough, drags his hands along the solid muscle of Esa’s thighs until he finds Esa’s cock, swipes his thumb over the slit already leaking pre come and Esa groans, “I’d tell you to fuck me but we have a back to back.”

Teuvo winces in sympathy, his hand sliding slowly along the length of Esa’s cock and he reaches for a bottle of lube. He gets just enough on his hand. He knows by now how they like this. And he wraps one hand around both of them. And Esa shudders, “Knew those big hands of yours were good for something.”

“Beyond scoring goals?”, Teuvo teases and it’s about the last coherent thought he can make as his hips twitch up, cock sliding between his slick palm and the feeling of Esa’s cock next to his and Teuvo’s kisses quickly become uncoordinated, nothing but his own hand since training camp started this season. Instead he focuses on drawing the little breathy noises out of Esa, the little gasping “Ah ah ah” when Teuvo twists his hand right, drinks in the way Esa’s eyes are half lidded but his teeth find Teuvo’s collarbone, drag over his neck, draw a hint of blood from his split lip.

He’s barely aware of what he’s saying himself, a hopeless babble of “mine” and “need you” and “it’s been too long” and all the stupid needy things he doesn’t say when they’re on the phone but with the curl of an orgasm already building, he doesn’t care how pathetic he sounds as he _wants_, wants Esa in his bed always, a world where Esa’s always on the right side of the ice, a world where he doesn’t have to listen to the Stars gush about him and John being telepathic.

He’d told John many years ago that Esa was _his_ first and he meant it then and he still means it. “You’re mine, belong to me, he can’t have you.”

And Esa is too breathless to sound as annoyed as he probably means to, “Did the hockey gods make you a green eyed monster too.”

Teuvo would scoff, has gotten the grumpy texts and the requests that Teuvo wear his old shirts from Jokerit so Esa can see him in _his_ number, the way it’s supposed to be. They both went too deep to play together at Worlds this year and for every point of Sebastian’s he helped there was a text from Esa about what he would do to him when he got home, a request for a photo in the Jokerit t-shirts that are still too big on him all these years later, and Esa is murmuring filth about wanting Teuvo to prove it.

And if he had the presence of mind to say “I punched your d-partner because sometimes I hate his dumb alien face because he has you every day.” he would but instead the coil in his stomach comes undone and he comes, buries his face in Esa’s collarbone and muffles the desperate keening noise he makes. The feeling of his own come eases the slide even more and he hisses at the pleasure pain of jerking off so soon after orgasm but ignores it in favour of getting Esa off. Esa’s thrusting up against his palm, each thrust a shiver up Teuvo’s spine before he’s coming too.

Teuvo watches as Esa slumps back against the bed, pale cheeks flushed and blond hair messy and Teuvo winks, licks the mess of come from both of them off his hand and Esa swears, “You’re going to kill me. Look like an angel and fuck like a whore.”

Teuvo laughs, lets Esa pull him in for another kiss, lets him lick the taste of both of their come from his mouth and sighs, “When do you need to go back to the hotel?”

“Later.”, Esa murmurs, pulling him close so Teuvo can tuck his head under Esa’s chin and snuggle into the warmth of his arms. “I love you.”

It’s been years since Esa first said it and it always feels the same, the little kick in his chest that Esa _loves_ him. “I love you too.”, he murmurs against Esa’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> On Twitter: ismcjesusok and tumblr: isconnormcdavidok 
> 
> Always available for screaming


End file.
